Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête !
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Différents troubles mentaux ou phénomènes psychologiques à la sauce Vise-Versa. (Personnages : Joie, Peur, Colère, Dégoût et Tristesse)
1. L'Âme Fendue

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Vise-Versa appartient à Disney Pixar.**

 **Les chapitres ne sont pas liées les uns aux autres. Aussi, ils peuvent être lus séparément.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'Âme Fendue

* * *

Le cortex cérébral était calme. La console centrale était géré par une Joie modérée et une Peur avenante. Dégoût, Colère et Tristesse observaient pour le moment, car l'on n'avait pas encore fait appel à eux.

Soudain, Peur sursauta. De son violet pastel naturel, il passa à un teint aubergine translucide. Il pointa quelque chose à côté de Joie, bégayant :

« C-C'est... Il y a... J-Joie... »

Joie se contenta d'aborder un calme qui découlait de son optimisme à toute épreuve.

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, Peur, respire. Inspire et expire lentement... »

Peur s'exécuta. Il prit une bruyante inspiration. Il retint son souffle quelques secondes puis laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Joie approuva d'un petit signe de tête.

« Oui, Peur, expire. », appuya Joie.

Ses cheveux bleus se hérissèrent sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. Joie se retourna lentement. Sa première impression fut qu'elle se trouvait devant un miroir : une deuxième Joie se tenait là, bien planté dans le cortex cérébral. Joie sauta au cou de Peur qui tomba à la renverse.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Qui es-tu ?!, cria Joie.

\- Je suis Joie, répondit la deuxième sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je SUIS Joie », s'indigna la première.

La seconde était pareille à la première. Tout dans l'attitude, la voix et l'apparence renvoyait à la Joie elle-même.

Peur redevint livide et s'évanouit sur le sol avec un fracas dramatique. Il devait avoir perdu la tête pour voir double. Joie vit pourtant un deuxième Peur s'avancer, se rongeant les ongles d'une main, agitant frénétiquement un éventail de l'autre pour que le premier reviennent à lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, s'affola-t-il en agitant l'éventail d'autant plus vite, j'espère que ce n'est pas un signe d'apathie... Je n veux pas mourir ! »

Colère et Dégoût approchèrent du tableau de bord. Colère dégaina son journal telle une épée et pointa hargneusement les deux Joie et les deux Peur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!, fulmina-t-il, une légère braise fumant sur sa tête.

\- En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée lumineuse, commenta Dégoût avec flegme.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes en double ?, poursuivit Colère.

\- Mais je ne sais pas !, s'affola Joie. Ils sont apparus tout d'un coup... »

Joie attrapa Peur qu'elle traîna sur le sol et se cacha derrière ses amis. Deux Tristesses passèrent devant eux, entre les deux groupes séparés. Elles se tournèrent de part et d'autre puis murmurèrent en chœur, d'une voix lente et faible :

« Je pense que pleurer nous aidera à venir à bout de cette situation difficile ».

Un silence s'installa alors. Personne n'aurait sut dire si ce silence venait des propos de Tristesse ou si c'était l'apparition d'un autre double qui les stupéfiait.

Quelqu'un tapa du poing sur la tableau de bord, faisant raisonner l'ensemble du cortex cérébral.

\- « Je pense plutôt qu'on devrait taper du poing, ça aidera plus, intervint un deuxième Colère.

\- Tu sors d'où toi ?!, s'exclama le Colère original en pointant son némésis du doigt.

\- On ne pointe pas les gens de son gros doigt rouge ! », s'offensa alors son interlocuteur.

Par ailleurs, il fit la même chose et pointa ostensiblement son index en direction de Colère.

« Si tu m'énerves, je vais te taper du poing sur la tête ! » hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Surpris d'avoir prononcé la même phrase à l'encontre l'un de l'autre, ils se turent un bref instant... avant de reprendre, toujours avec une synchronisation millimétrée :

« Et je dirais un gros mot ! »

Ils grognèrent de rage. Le Colère original froissa le journal, qu'il jeta au sol avant de le piétiner.

Dégoût observait la scène, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Toute cette discorde l'amusait un peu, cela va sans dire, même si, au fond, cela l'inquiétait aussi. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de la même émotion en double ? Les doublons devaient venir d'un autre cortex cérébral. Tout ceci n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Les émotions originales et leurs némésis se disputaient à présent, se renvoyant les mêmes pics. Ceci créait un écho et une dissonance telle que ceci en était insupportable à l'oreille.

\- « Mais je pense qu'on va prendre les choses en main, parce que c'est vraiment n'im-porte quoi, lança la deuxième Dégoût avec nonchalance.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?, s'interposa la première, interloquée.

\- On va gérer tout ça, mieux que vous. »

Ensuite, toutes les émotions tentèrent de prendre le contrôle du tableau de bord, là où se constituait tout le panel des actions. Si l'un appuyait sur un bouton, actionnait une manette, son double essayait alors de l'en empêcher, de contrecarrer son geste ou de provoquer une action diamétralement opposée. Toutes leurs paroles se renvoyèrent en écho, en miroir et le chaos commença.

Certaines touchent restaient enfoncées, créait des réactions inappropriées. Les deux Colère se bagarrèrent, roulèrent. Ils firent dérailler le Train de la Pensée. La locomotive fumante chuta sur le flan, entraînant les wagons à sa suite. Les pensées du jour roulèrent sur le sol, se mélangèrent. Il en résulta un discours dément et une pensée décousue, sans logique.

Et l'être humain, de qui toutes ses émotions étaient issues commença à entendre des voix dans sa tête, qu'il identifia comme n'étant la sienne. Il ressentit des émotions qui n'étaient pas à lui. Ses pensées se firent brumeuses et ses paroles incohérentes par instant. Il regarda autour de lui, persuadé que ces voix venaient de quelque part. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : tout cela se passait dans sa tête.

FIN.

* * *

 _Schizophrénie : Deux (ou plus) des symptômes suivants ont été présents une partie significative du temps pendant une période d'un mois (ou moins si traités avec succès). Au moins l'un d'entre eux doit être (1), (2) ou (3) :_

 _(1)des idées délirantes_

 _(2) des hallucinations_

 _(3) un discours désorganisé (par exemple, fréquent déraillement ou incohérence) ;_

 _(4) un comportement excessivement désorganisé ou catatonique_

 _(5) des symptômes négatifs (c'est-à-dire, expression émotionnelle diminuée ou avolition (incapacité à initier et persister dans des activités dirigées vers un but))._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La définition de la schizophrénie provient du DSM-5 ( _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders)._**

 **Le mot schizophrénie est inventé par Eugen Bleuler. Il vient du grec et signifie littéralement "esprit fendu".**

 **Certaines symptômes de la schizophrénie relève d'un dysfonctionnement physique. Le schizophrène perd de sa capacité à reconnaître sa pensée comme la sienne, ce qu'il interprète comme "des voix", parfois extérieures à lui.**


	2. Envers et Contre Tous

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Envers et Contre Tous

* * *

La tête était en proie à une Peur extrême. En effet, au quartier général, Peur faisait office d'état major. Aucune autre émotion ne pouvait s'exprimer, ni approcher le tableau de bord, sans que Peur ne viennent s'en mêler.

\- « Non mais tu ne vois pas que c'est un complot ?!, s'indigna Peur. Ils veulent menacer notre unité !

\- Ils nous proposent juste un bonbon, tenta de l'apaiser Joie.

\- Et c'est une Tête Brûlée, j'adore ça les Têtes Brûlées, miam..., murmura Colère en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- C'est EMPOISONNÉ , les avertit Peur, conscient du danger imminent. Il ne faut as accepter. Personne ne nous aime. Personne ne nous veut du bien.

\- Si on nous veut du mal, pourquoi on le dit pas à quelqu'un ?, lui dit remarquer Colère.

\- Parce que Maman est corrompue ! Vous ne comprenez pas que nous sommes seuls ?! », paniqua Peur de plus belle.

Peur poursuivait son monologue, clamant que ces attaques à leur encontre ne resteraient pas impunies. Il préparait déjà un plan pour se venger, sous le regard éberlué de Joie et de Colère.

Dégoût, excédée par le comportement de Peur et son omnipotence, avait décidé de s'opposer à cette monarchie de Peur exécrable. Elle avait ralliée Tristesse à sa cause. Toutes deux portaient à présent un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit en imposantes lettres noires : SANS PEUR ET SANS REPROCHE.

\- « Y a marre, Peur, faut que t'arrête ton cirque, commença Dégoût.

\- 'Mon cirque', répéta Peur. Mais le danger est réel ! Il est là ! Tapis dans l'ombre et il menace de nous tomber dessus ! Et vous, pauvres fous, vous foncer tête baissée ! »

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains dans une posture dramatique, qu'ils avaient tous vue tellement de fois que cela ne les étonnait guère plus. Dégoût croisa les bras et leva les yeux aux ciel exagérément afin d'être sûre qu'il remarque son insolence.

\- « Personne n'est d'accord avec toi !, s'opposa Peur.

\- Il faut toujours faire tellement attention..., souffla Tristesse d'une voix brisée en tirant sur le bas de son t-shirt. On ne peut être ami avec personne... C'est si... t-triiiiste. »

Tous la contemplèrent fondre en larmes et se moucher dans son t-shirt contestataire du pouvoir en place. L'émotion verte affiche une expression propre au sentiment qu'elle définissait : un dégoût pur et simple.

\- « Tu vas nous rendre tous complètement mabouls, poursuivit Dégoût.

\- C'est faux !

\- Ouvre les yeux, Peur : t'es complètement parano ! Tout ça c'est dans ta tête ! », hurla Dégoût.

Elle avait crié si fort que même Colère en fut impressionné. Joie et lui échangèrent un regard : Dégoût avait raison. Peur était en plein délire paranoïaque et tout ce ceci ne pouvait être définitivement que dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Paranoïa : se caractérise par une « méfiante soupçonneuse », dite envahissante, envers les autres. Le mécanisme sous-jacent est l'interprétation, la personne ayant la conviction absolue d'une intention malveillante des autres. Pour envisager un tel diagnostic chez une personne, il faut identifier au moins 4 des 7 manifestations suivantes :_

 _1\. Elle s'attend, sans raison suffisante, à être trompée ou exploitée._

 _2\. Elle est préoccupée par des doutes injustifiés concernant la loyauté ou la fidélité de son entourage._

 _3\. Elle est réticente à se confier de peur que l'information soit utilisée contre elle._

 _4\. Elle analyse des significations cachées, humiliantes ou menaçantes, dans des commentaires, comportements ou événements anodins._

 _5\. Très rancunière, elle ne pardonne pas d'être dédaignée ou blessée._

 _6\. Elle s'imagine des attaques contre elle ou sa réputation, et y réagit avec colère._

 _7\. Elle met en doute la fidélité de son conjoint/partenaire sexuel sans justification et de façon répétée._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La définition de la paranoïa provient du DSM-5 ( _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders)._**


	3. Comme une Madeleine Bleue

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme une Madeleine Bleue

* * *

Joie avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait rallié Peur, Colère et Dégoût à sa cause. Ils arboraient un casque rond kaki duquel dépassait quelques feuilles et brindilles. Ils avaient dessiné des peintures de guerre sur leurs joues et avaient troqués leurs vêtements habituels contre des tenues militaires.

\- « Il faut essayer de prendre le tableau de bord par surprise, explicita Joie avec gravité.

\- Et comment on va faire ?, demanda Colère.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dangereux..., chuchota Peur, la boule au ventre.

\- Ça va bien se passer, assura Joie. Vous guetterez son arrivée et je m'occupe de reprendre le tableau de bord. On a perdu les îles de la personnalité, il est temps de réparer les choses.

\- Vaut mieux, sinon on va se transformer en limace ou pire... en brocolis et avec un état végétatif avancé qui plus est. », lança Dégoût pour faire bonne mesure.

Peur acquiesça et Colère leva son pouce en signe d'approbation. Ils se cachèrent donc dans un recoin de sa tête.

« _Sœur Sourire est partie, je répète, Sœur Sourire est partie_ » les informa Dégoût dans un talkie-walkie.

De l'autre côté, Peur, Colère et Joie avaient bien reçu le message. Ils échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de mots.

Joie sortit de leur cachette. Elle roula sur le sol et se cacha derrière la bibliothèque. Elle fit un salto habile, bondissant de sa cachette. Elle marcha à pas de loup, le dos voûté jusqu'au tableau de bord. Ses pieds glissaient silencieusement sur le sol. Elle marcha soudain sur la pointe des pieds, à la manière d'une danseuse de ballet.

Dégoût regarda la mascarade de Joie, incrédule puis s'indigna dans le talkie-walkie :

« _Elle nous fait quoi là ? C'est de le musique contemporaine ou elle convulse_? »

Colère étouffa un ricanement. Il ne fallait pas être de mauvaise foi : Dégoût avait raison.

Tout à coup, Peur secoua Colère comme un prunier et hurla :

« ATTENTION ! »

Joie se mit ventre à terre et enfonça son casque sur sa tête..

Colère regarda autour d'eux et ne voyant rien, grogna à son intention :

\- « Attention à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Au danger potentiel... ? »

Colère sauta et asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête de Peur qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Le casque cabossé se balança doucement sur la tête de Peur. Ce dernier marmonna, tout sonné qu'il était, qu'il avait eu raison de mettre un casque.

Joie roula de yeux et continua sa mission. Elle atteignit le tableau de bord. Elle songea à tout ses souvenirs bleus dans lesquels elle n'avait pu insuffler de la joie... ou tout autre émotion d'ailleurs... Elle prit une profonde inspiration... puis laissa son corps couler sur le tableau de bord qui avait viré au bleu depuis quelques temps. Elle apposa le dos de sa main devant ses yeux, dans une posture digne d'une tragédie grecque.

« Oh... Quelle triiiistesse, je m'abandonne à mon désespoir... »

Elle laissa sa tête tomber et dégouliner sur le tableau de bord et d'un geste apparemment innocent, elle enfonça un bouton. N'entendant pas de réaction, elle appuya de nouveau. Rien. Elle releva la tête et appuya à plusieurs reprises. Toujours rien. Elle appuya du poing sur tous les boutons qui passaient à sa portée mais aucun ne lui répondait.

\- « Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?, s'agaça Colère.

\- J'espère que ça va s'arranger un jour... » chuchota Peur recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Colère broya le talkie-walkie dans sa main et jeta les morceaux au sol. Dégoût accourut quelques instants plus tard et en voyant que ce Colère avait fait de leur moyen de communication, elle lui fit remarquer que c'était encore une fois, une preuve de son intelligence. Ce dernier se vexa et les braises prirent feu sur sa tête mais ceci était loin d'impressionner Dégoût qui le gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Colère partit se déchaîner sur le mobilier, lançant chaise et canapé à travers le cortex cérébral.

Tristesse traîna des pieds jusque devant le tableau de bord, devant une Joie éreintée.

« Il n'y a que moi qui arrive à le faire fonctionner... » dit-elle inutilement d'une voix traînante.

Dans ce cortex cérébral, où le tableau de bord était bleu, où les souvenirs étaient tous empreints d'une infinie tristesse, la dépression régnait en maître. Le cortex n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait pu être... Et toute cette tristesse était dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Dépression : Humeur dépressive présente la plus grande partie de la journée, presque tous les jours, comme signalée par la personne (se sent triste, vide, désespérée), sur une période de deux semaines consécutives minimum. Les symptômes entraînent une souffrance cliniquement significative ou une altération du fonctionnement social, professionnel ou dans d'autres domaines importants. Les symptômes observés ne peuvent être imputables à une substance. Le diagnostic de dépression est posée lorsque 5 des symptômes de la liste suivante sont observés :_

 _\- Diminution marquée de l'intérêt ou du plaisir pour toutes, ou presque toutes, les activités, la plus grande partie de la journée, presque tous les jours._

 _\- Perte de poids significative en l'absence de régime ou gain de poids._

 _\- Insomnie ou hypersomnie presque tous les jours._

 _\- Agitation ou ralentissement psychomoteur presque tous les jours._

 _\- Fatigue ou perte d'énergie presque tous les jours._

 _\- Sentiment de dévalorisation ou de culpabilité excessive ou inappropriée (qui peut être délirante) presque tous les jours (pas seulement se faire grief ou se sentir coupable d'être malade)._

 _\- Diminution de l'aptitude à penser ou à se concentrer ou indécision presque tous les jours_

 _\- Pensées de mort récurrentes rumination,, idées suicidaires récurrentes sans plan précis ou tentative de suicide ou plan précis pour se suicider._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 ** **La définition de la dépression provient du DSM-5 (**** ** _ _ **Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders)**__** ** _ **.**_**

 **L'expression « pleurer comme une madeleine » vient de Marie-Madeleine, personnage de la Bible, qui a lavé les pieds du Christ avec ses pleurs. La couleur bleu fait évidemment référence à Tristesse.**

 **La dépression est une maladie mentale cependant, certains facteurs sont physiques. En effet, une personne dépressive a une baisse du taux de sérotonine et d'ocytocine qui sont des hormones qui aident à la régulation de l'humeur et du bien être. C'est pourquoi, malgré sa motivation, Joie n'arrive plus à accéder au tableau de bord du cortex cérébral.**

 **Je pense aussi que dans Vise-Versa, lorsque le tableau de bord commence à devenir bleu, il s'agit d'un début de dépression.**


	4. Toujours le même refrain

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toujours le même refrain

* * *

La tête était calme et reposée. Joie était en train de parfaire la manucure d'une Tristesse léthargique. Colère était confortablement assis dans un coin du cortex cérébral, feuilletant le journal en marmonnant. A la une on pouvait lire : « _Alimentation verte : l'avenir est vegan_ ».

« N'importe quoi, maugréa-t-il à voix basse, des braises crépitant sur son crâne, et après on deviendra des lapins ! »

Dégoût dressait la liste des choses à bannir de l'existence, mâchant allègrement son chewing-gum. Elle fit une bulle qu'elle explosa d'un coup de dents avant de reprendre sa mastication. Peur observait les souvenirs de la journée, à la recherche d'un danger potentiel.

Soudain, le tuyau du cortex cérébral s'avança près du socle de la conscience. Il expulsa un souvenir qui était teinté de bleu et de violet. Sous le regard interloqué des émotions, le souvenir prit vie.

On y voyait un pied, le nôtre de toute évidence, donner un coup dans un ballon qui rebondissait dans la maison avant de s'écraser sur le vase.

« C'est le vase de Mamie..., » pleura Tristesse, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ôta ses lunettes afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle renifla à grand bruit. Peur accourut pour se rapprocher de l'écran. Le souvenir se reflétait dans ses grands yeux effrayés. Il se tortillait nerveusement les mains.

\- « Oh Mamie voulait nous passer une savon... et on a accusé le chat..., fit-il en claquant des dents.

\- On était jeune, on ne savait pas ! », s'écria Joie en sentant le crise pointer le bout de son nez.

La machine était lancée et nul ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Le souvenir continuait. Mamie, que l'on voyait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était à présent, s'emparait d'une savate pour la lancer sur le derrière de ce pauvre chat, bien inconscient du mal qu'il était sensé avoir causé.

\- « Pauvre, pauvre Minette..., sanglota Tristesse.

\- On aurait jamais dû faire ça..., souffla Peur.

\- C'était vraiment dégueulasse, en effet. On pouvait difficilement faire pire. »

Joie se tourna, éberluée vers Dégoût qui venait d'enfoncer le clou. Tristesse pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent dans les bras de Peur tandis que le souvenir se rejouait inlassablement. Les deux émotions éprouvaient la plus vive culpabilité quant à cet événement qui remontait à des années.

«Minette est morte sans qu'on ne l'aie innocentée... », couina Tristesse entre deux hoquets.

Joie et Colère échangèrent un regard interloqué. Puis, le souvenir fut de nouveau avalé par le tube et rapatrié dans un recoin de la mémoire.

« J'espère qu'il finira dans les méandres de l'oubli, qu'on ne le retrouvera jamais dans les rayons... » marmonna Joie avec espoir.

* * *

Un autre jour, en plein examen, un souvenir qui n'avait pas été invité, se concrétisa en mémoire. Le souvenir datait de l'année précédente.

Une professeur d'espagnol, allègrement flanquée de bottes façonnées dans un similicuir douteux qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, d'une jupe et d'un haut à fleurs et à froufrous, passait une main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle était maquillée de façon outrancière et la colère qui empourprait son visage ne faisait que l'accentuer davantage. Elle vociférait :

« _Vous en vous rendez pas compte de la catastrophe de la situation ! Vous êtes les pires élèves que j'ai jamais eus. Vous n'aurez JAMAIS votre bac d'espagnol, JAMAIS votre bac. Vous ne ferez jamais d'études supérieures !_ »

\- « Ooooh, trembla Peur de tous ses membres, quel odieux personnage.

\- Notre première prof d'espagnol a dit qu'on avait un accent de paysanne à couper au couteau. » pleura Tristesse.

Elle laissa son corps bleu couler sur le sol, comme une larme.

« On aura jamais l'examen !, paniqua Peur. On va rater notre vie ! Tout est finiiiii ! »

L'image de la diabolique professeure répétait en boucle son oracle scolaire funeste, comme un disque rayé. Sa voix ne se faisait que plus menaçante à chaque répétition.

« C'est elle qu'on aurait dû couper au couteau... » grogna Colère en serrant les poings.

Joie lui tapota l'épaule. Colère se retourna. Joie lui tendit un maillot et un casque. Elle en était elle-même parés : elle portait un maillot blanc avec des rayures bleues verticales et un casque ronds qui descendait un peu sur ses oreilles. Colère enfila le large gant de cuir.

Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la pièce, tenant le gant ouvert devant lui. Il rabattit devant son visage le casque grillagé qui le protégerait d'une balle éventuelle en pleine face. Joie piétinait sur place, tortillait son arrière-train, une batte de baseball dans la main. Elle leva la batte, se mit en position.

Elle prit la voix d'un animateur sportif :

« Les Athletics de Brain sont en tête du championnat. Ils ne leur manque qu'un point... Colère est sur la troisième base... Joie s'élance... »

Elle exécuta ses propres paroles. Elle courut et asséna un violent coup dans la sphère du souvenir... qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La violence du coup remonta dans la batte puis dans le bras de Joie qui fut agitée de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle sautilla de part et d'autre, toujours tremblotante.

« C-ça n'a paa-aas, mar-chééé » bégaya-t-elle au rythme de ses sauts incontrôlables.

Tristesse commençait à se liquéfier de chagrin et de désespoir. Peur jetait les voies de métiers qui leur seraient désormais fermés en raison de leur niveau d'espagnol misérable.

Colère s'agaça de cette harpie qui répétait son discours négatif.

« Je préférait la chanson de la pub... » maugréa-t-il.

Il se plaça, la tête penchée vers le souvenir, comme s'il pointait un canon. Il pensa aux choses qui n'énervaient le plus. Joie s'accroupit et se boucha les oreilles. Le sommet du crâne de Colère fuma. Une mince fumée s'éleva avec une odeur de brûlé. Tout à coup, des gerbes de flammes explosèrent du crâne de l'émotion furibonde. Elles engloutirent le souvenir sous la chaleur et laissèrent une trace noire au plafond.

« Ouiiii !, explosa Joie. Tu as réussi ! »

Les flammes se dissipèrent et ils purent tous deux se rendre compte que le souvenir était toujours là. Leurs épaules s'affaissèrent de déception.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? », demanda l'étincelle de bonheur.

Les flammes semblaient avoir lustré le souvenir pour le faire plus brillant. Il étincelait à la lumière. Puis, sans qu'aucun sache pourquoi, ni comment, le souvenir retourna dans la banque de la mémoire.

* * *

Par la suite, Peur devint envahissant. Il avait son mot à dire sur toute chose, il avait un avis sur absolument tout. Il avait systématiquement avec lui un sac pour pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse qu'on ne comptait désormais plus.

Agacée, Dégoût vint vers lui avec son habituelle nonchalance.

\- « Tiens, prends ça et ,s'il te plaît. Peur, tiens-toi un peu à l'écart de la vie psychique, au moins le temps que tu redeviennes 'normal'.

\- Mais je suis normal !, s'écria-t-il. C'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte que tous ces souvenirs sont des mises en garde pour l'avenir ! »

Il attrapa le petit cube que lui donnait Dégoût, un petit cube noir aux boutons rouges. Il y avait un bouton poussoir, de petites roulettes à faire tourner, un bouton interrupteur et de petits boutons à presser.

Dégoût rejoignit Joie et Colère qui étaient, à l'évidence, bien fatigués par ces souvenirs intempestifs.

\- « Je lui ai donné un cube anti-stress, histoire qu'il se calme un peu.

\- Lui se calme mais moi, ça va pas m'aider. » marmonna Colère.

Les boutons du cube émettaient en effet un cliquetis distinct. Le crâne de Colère crépitait.

\- « C'est pas le moment d'en faire tout un barbecue, s'agaça Dégoût. Vaut mieux qu'il s'énerve sur le cube plutôt qu'il nous tape sur les nerfs avec ses discours apocalyptiques...

\- Il faut quand même trouver un moyen de contrecarrer ce 'bug' neuronal, exposa Joie.

\- Et avant que je décide de faire de la tête de Peur ma balle anti-stress », grogna Colère en lorgnant Peur.

Ce dernier pressait chaque bouton du cube à tour de rôle, faisant une cacophonie de petits clics. Il parvint à ébranler la solidité de l'objet. Le cube sauta de ses mains moites comme un savon dans des mains mouillées. Il manqua de le rattraper par trois fois avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase sur le sol en mille morceaux.

\- « On va essayer de chasser le mal, par le mal. D'abord, l'autre fêlée de la sangria, on va lui opposer un ennemi de taille.

\- Qui ?, demandèrent Joie et Colère en chœur.

\- La vidéo du gamin qu'on a vu. Quitte à se faire enquiquiner par les hispaniques, autant pousser la chansonnette. »

Dégoût batailla quelque peu avec le tableau de bord cérébral. Elle se teinta brièvement de rouge et, sous le regard admiratif de Colère, donna un grand coup de poing sur un des boutons qui finit par s'enfoncer.

« Ouille ! » laissa échapper Dégoût en secoua sa main douloureuse.

Le souvenir appelé en mémoire se glissa dans le réceptacle de la conscience et tel le bras qui pointe son doigt sur le vinyle pour le lire, le souvenir tourna sur lui même et s'illumina.

On put voir un enfant gratter les cordes de sa guitare avec habilité et maîtrise. Il chantait avec allégresse, au rythme de sa musique :

 _« De quel couleur est l'azuuuur, ay mi amooor, ay mi amor_

 _Tu me diiis rose crevette, ay mi amooor, ay mi amor »_

Cela aurait au moins le mérite de leur donner le temps de penser à autre chose.

« Je vais préparer les mojitos, déclara Dégoût en mettant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. On aura besoin de quelque chose de vert et de rafraîchissant... En plus de moi, bien sûr. »

* * *

 **Les pensées intrusives sont des pensées que nous avons et que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler. Cela peut être des images ou des choses désagréables qui peuvent être obsessionnelles quand on n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Elles peuvent concerner des souvenirs mais aussi un événement présent ou bien l'avenir.**

 **Nous avons tous des pensées intrusives, c'est normal. Comme beaucoup de choses, c'est la dose qui va déterminer si c'est normal ou pathologique.**

 **La chanson est** _Un poco loco_ **, chanson issue de** _Coco_ **, le dernier Disney Pixar**


	5. Chifoumi

Guest **: Merci, c'est un petit retour. Je poste de façon irrégulière et complètement aléatoire x) Je suis contente que tu puisses retirer quelques informations intéressantes de cette fanfic car c'est bien son but. Je trouvais que le film Vise-Versa en lui-même donnait beaucoup d'information sur le fonctionnement du cerveau.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chifoumi

* * *

Le cortex cérébral était divisé en deux équipes distinctes : l'équipe de Joie avec comme acolyte Colère l'équipe de Tristesse accompagnée de Peur de l'autre. Dégoût s'était revendiqué impartiale et s'était constituée arbitre.

Chaque équipe arborait fièrement un bandeau de ses couleurs. Dégoût regardait distraitement la scène, préférait concentrer l'essentiel de son attention sur le limage de ses ongles, confortablement avachie sur un fauteuil.

Joie trépignait sur place dans un ronronnement excité. Tristesse se tortillaient les mains dans un gémissement lacrymale.

\- « Allez, Dégoût, donne le top départ !, la pressa Joie, ses cheveux bleus dressés sur sa tête.

\- Bien, bien... soupira Dégoût en se redressant à peine, Pierre... Feuille... Ci...

\- Ciseaux !, s'écria Joie en brandissant sa main.

\- Ciseaux... », marmonna Tristesse en tendant sa main.

Les doigts fins et solaires de Joie s'étaient tendus pour former une feuille. Les petits doigts potelés de Tristesse s'étaient fermés une pierre.

\- « Gagné !, s'écria Joie en sautant de l'émotion qui l'animait.

\- Attends, c'est pas la pierre qui écrase la feuille ?, demanda Peur en feuilletant un épais manuel dédié aux dangers mortels de la cour de récréation.

\- La feuille recouvre la pierre, c'est pas compliqué ! , ragea Colère, le crâne crépitant déjà.

\- C'est de la triche ! », répliqua Peur en lui lançant son manuel au visage.

Le manuel s'écrasa contre le visage de Colère et flamba presque instantanément. Ne restait plus du livre qu'un petit tas de braises incandescentes qui voletaient autour de la flamme qui irradiait à présent le sommet de la tête de cette émotion volcanique. Colère attrapa alors la cou de Peur de ses grandes et larges mains. Il commença à le secouer comme un prunier. Peur se contorsionna et empoigna la cravate qui pendait autour du cou de Colère et tira d'un coup sec. Dégoût observa la scène, muette : Colère suffoquait sur le sol, Peur, devenu d'un teint pale et violacé s'était enroulé tel un boa constrictor et continuait de tirer sur la cravate.

\- « Vous êtes pitoyables, commenta-t-elle.

\- L-Lâche-moi..., lança Peur.

\- Lâche... d-d'abord, grogna Colère.

\- Curieux jeu de la tomate... Je voterai pour vous pour les Darwin Awards. » conclut Dégoût.

Elle observa alors Joie mettre tout son cœur dans les manœuvres du cortex cérébral. L'esprit et le corps agissaient dans une euphorie crépitante. Le tableau de commande était couleur d'or. La joie était palpable, emplissait la moindre cellule, la moindre pensée. Joie usa de ce pouvoir dûment gagné avec honneur. Elle fit durer son règne jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Joie multipliait les dialogues à n'en plus finit, la vie était une aventure qui devait se mener sur tous les fronts.

Colère, alors, prit la main. Il poussa Joie du tableau de bord et empoigna les touches de ses larges mains rouges. Il donna des coups de poings à tort et à travers sur toutes les touches qui passaient à sa portée. Il s'apparentait davantage à un joueur de fête foraine tapant sur les taupes qui sortaient de leur terrier qu'à une émotion du cortex cérébral. Joie tenta de reprendre le contrôle mais force était de reconnaître qu'elle devait bien céder un peu de son monopole gagné avec son acolyte de fortune.

Malheureusement, revint le temps de mettre ce pouvoir en jeu. Peur massait nerveusement les épaules de Tristesse, la coachait tel un jeune rocky qui s'apprêtait à combattre sur le ring.

\- « N'oublie pas : on voit son coup dans ses yeux, la briefa Peur. Tu dois brandir ta main tel un upercut ! Ne pas te laisser intimider par ces énergumènes qui ne font qu'attirer des problèmes...

\- Mais... Comment je saurais quelle forme choisir... ?, marmonna Tristesse, la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu dois le _sentir_ !

\- Allez ! Vas-y ! »

Tristesse se tint mollement sur ses jambes. Peur la poussa au centre du cortex. Joie arriva à sa rencontre, sautillante. Derrière elle, Colère, les bras croisés, ricanait déjà. Joie avait paré ses cheveux bleus électriques d'un ruban blanc sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettre rouges : « VICTOIRE POUR JOIE ».

Colère et Peur rejoignirent leur poulain respectif. Ils se lancèrent un regard noir et crièrent en chœur :

« Pierre... Feuille... Ciseaux ! »

D'une rapidité éblouissante, Tristesse dévoila sa main, de laquelle elle avait remonté la manche de son pull épais qui ne la quittait jamais. Joie dégaina sa main.

Une goutte de sueur traça un long sillon le long du visage de Peur qui claquait de nouveau des dents. Colère écarquilla les yeux. Il était si stupéfait, qu'un filet de fumée expira du sommet de son crâne, comme si on avait soudain renfloué le cratère d'un volcan en fusion.

Peur laissa exploser un sentiment qu'on lui connaissait rarement : la joie. Il s'écria, avant que les autres ne puissent le réaliser :

« LES CISEAUX SE CASSENT SUR LA PIERRE. ON A GAGNÉ ON A GAGNÉ ! »

Il fit un tour d'honneur dans le cortex cérébral. Joie regardait, dépité, ses ciseaux formés par son index et son majeur face à la pierre inébranlable de Tristesse composée de ses petits doigts repliés.

« J'ai gagné. », commenta Tristesse, d'une satisfaction modeste.

Sa bouille s'éclaira en même temps que le sourire de Joie fondit.

Peur avait rejoint Colère, un imposant manuel sur les phobies ouvert entre ses doigts violets. Il lut, moqueur :

\- « Tu serais pas en train de nous développer une nikèphobie ?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une peur de gagner, gloussa Peur en lui collant le livre sous le nez. »

Peur prit les jambes à son cou, gagna une longueur d'avance avant que Colère ne se mette à le poursuivre à toute allure.

Tristesse glissa la guimauve de ses doigts sur les touches du tableau de bord. Un océan de larmes se déversa et colora les commandes du bleu de la tristesse la plus profonde. Les émotions s'entachèrent d'une mélancolie agonisante. Le cortex s'assombrit, l'activité générale se mit à ralentir. Le son grinçant des violons raisonnèrent dans la tête.

L'humeur du cortex était ainsi : aléatoire et imprévisible. Tantôt d'une colère fiévreuse ou d'une mélancolie dévastatrice, les affres de l'un et de l'autre détruisaient le cortex peu à peu...

* * *

 _Trouble bipolaire de type 1_

 _Pour un diagnostic de trouble bipolaire de type 1, les critères suivants d'un épisode de manie doivent être rencontrés. Un tel épisode peut, ou non, avoir été précédé ou être suivi par un ou des épisode(s) de dépression majeure ou d'hypomanie._

 _* Critères d'un épisode de manie_

 _Une période nettement délimitée d'au moins 1 semaine (ou n'importe quelle durée si une hospitalisation est nécessaire) d'humeur anormalement élevée, expansive ou irritable et d'augmentation anormale de l'activité ou de l'énergie dirigée vers un but, de façon persistante, la plus grande partie de la journée, presque tous les jours._

 _Au cours de cette période de perturbation de l'humeur et d'énergie ou d'activité accrue, 3 (ou plus) des symptômes suivants (4 si l'humeur est seulement irritable) sont présents à un niveau significatif et représentent un changement notable par rapport au comportement habituel :_

 _\- Estime de soi exagérée ou idées de grandeur._

 _\- Besoin réduit de sommeil (p. ex., se sentir reposé après seulement 3 heures de sommeil)._

 _\- Plus grande loquacité que d'habitude ou désir de parler constamment._

 _\- Fuite des idées ou expérience subjective que les pensées s'emballent._

 _\- Distractibilité rapportée ou observée (p. ex., l'attention est trop facilement attirée par des stimuli extérieurs sans importance ou insignifiants)._

 _\- Augmentation de l'activité orientée vers un but (sociale, professionnelle, scolaire ou sexuelle) ou agitation psychomotrice (activité sans but)._

 _\- Engagement excessif dans des activités à potentiel élevé de conséquences dommageables (p. ex., s'engager dans des achats inconsidérés, des conduites sexuelles inconséquentes ou des investissements commerciaux déraisonnables)._

 _La perturbation de l'humeur est suffisamment sévère pour entraîner une altération marquée du fonctionnement social ou professionnel ou pour nécessiter une hospitalisation (afin d'éviter de se nuire à soi-même ou aux autres), ou il y a présence de caractéristiques psychotiques (idées délirantes, hallucinations et trouble de la pensée formelle)._

 _L'épisode n'est pas dû aux effets physiologiques directs d'une substance (p. ex. substance donnant lieu à abus, médicament ou autre traitement) ou d'une affection médicale générale._

 _* Critères d'un épisode d'hypomanie_

 _Une période nettement délimitée, d'au moins 4 jours consécutifs, d'humeur anormalement élevée, expansive ou irritable, et d'augmentation anormale de l'activité ou de l'énergie, de persistante, la plus grande partie de la journée, presque tous les jours._

 _Au cours de cette période de perturbation de l'humeur et d'énergie ou d'activité accrue, 3 (ou plus) des symptômes suivants (4 si l'humeur est seulement irritable) ont persisté, ont représenté un changement notable par rapport au comportement habituel et ont été présents à un niveau significatif :_

 _\- Estime de soi exagérée ou idées de grandeur._

 _\- Besoin réduit de sommeil (p. ex., se sentir reposé après seulement 3 heures de sommeil)._

 _\- Plus grande loquacité que d'habitude ou désir de parler constamment._

 _\- Fuite des idées ou expérience subjective que les pensées s'emballent._

 _\- Distractibilité rapportée ou observée (p. ex., l'attention est trop facilement attirée par des stimuli extérieurs sans importance ou insignifiants)._

 _\- Augmentation de l'activité orientée vers un but (sociale, professionnelle, scolaire ou sexuelle) ou agitation psychomotrice (activité sans but)._

 _\- Engagement excessif dans des activités à potentiel élevé de conséquences dommageables (p. ex., s'engager dans des achats inconsidérés, des conduites sexuelles inconséquentes ou des investissements commerciaux déraisonnables)._

 _L'épisode s'accompagne de modifications indiscutables du fonctionnement, qui diffèrent de celui de la personne hors période symptomatique._

 _La perturbation de l'humeur et le changement dans le fonctionnement sont manifestes pour les autres._

 _L'épisode n'est pas dû aux effets physiologiques directs d'une substance (drogue prêtant à abus, médicament, ou autre traitement) ou d'une affection médicale générale._

 _* Critères d'un épisode de dépression majeure_

 **Voir le chapitre 3 pour les critères de la dépression.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le mot « nikèphobie » est un néologisme composé de « nikè » qui signifie « victoire » en grec et de « phobie » qui signifie « crainte, peur » en grec.**

 **La définition du trouble bipolaire provient du DSM-5 ( _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders_ ).**

 **Les Darwin Awards désignent un concours des mots les plus bêtes.**


	6. Démons de Minuit

Démons de minuit

* * *

Le corps s'était allongé, lové dans les draps. La lune était à présent dominante dans le ciel. Au vu de l'heure tardive, toutes les émotions se préparaient à se coucher. Joie s'étira nonchalamment et, de deux claps de la main, intima au cortex de tirer les rideaux.

Les yeux se fermèrent, la nuit tomba aussitôt. Le silence se fit entendre : l'absence du ronronnement du train de la pensée, de l'énergie des émotions laissa place à l'apaisement.

Les émotions étaient elles-mêmes lovées dans un lit de fortune. Tous arboraient un bonnet de nuit aux couleurs de l'émotion qu'ils incarnaient. Celui de Tristesse pendait tristement dans le vide, le pompon semblable à une larme. Le bonnet vert de dégoût était affublé d'un pompon moutonneux dont l'apparence n'était pas sans rappeler les brocolis qu'elle détestait tant.

Le silence. Le silence encore. Cette quiétude que seule le silence du sommeil peut apporter. Cette quiétude...

Soudain la lumière se fit. Aveuglante. Brutale. Le rugissement du cortex indiquait que le cerveau se réveillait, prêt pour s'activer. Les yeux s'ouvrirent et inondèrent le cortex de lumière.

Colère se leva d'un bond. Son lit de fortune laissa échapper un crissement gémissant avant de se refermer sur lui-même comme une huître. Son bonnet rouge fumait tel un volcan. Ses yeux rougis par la fureur surplombait des cernes immenses et violacées.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ?! », hurla-t-il.

Son hurlement laissa échapper une flamme de son crâne qui propulsa son bonnet sur orbite... avant qu'il ne retombe comme un soufflé sur le sol du cortex.

Peur se tirait le visage, tendu et à bout de nerfs. Il élargissait alors ses propres cernes.

\- « J'ai lu dans le journal du _Brain Times_ qu'on pouvait mourir du manque de sommeil.

\- Si tu ne parles pas moins fort, marmonna Dégoût en enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête aux cheveux verts ébouriffés, je te fais manger ton journal et tu dormiras pour toujours ».

Dégoût souffrait d'une migraine récemment, ce qui la rendait encore plus cynique.

\- « Mais pourquoi le cortex ne peut-il pas s'éteindre ?!, se lamenta Joie en levant les bras au ciel.

\- On s'est peut-être transformé en zombie, répondit Dégoût, avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on a tous cette tête de six pieds de long. »

Tristesse était à plat ventre. Elle patina sur le sol de ses pieds pour traîner son corps de marshmallow bleu auprès de ses camarades. Ses pieds patinaient dans un coincement comique.

\- « Je suis tellement... fatiguée que je n'arrive plus à me lever.

\- Si le système du cortex pouvait être fatiguée au point de pas pouvoir se rallumer ce serait mieux..., souffla Dégoût.

\- Dégoût !, s'offusqua Peur, de nouveau tremblant. Tu ne penses donc pas à...

\- Si, approuva cette dernière, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. J'aspire à une grasse matinée. »

Joie soupira, soulagée.

Elle s'approcha du tableau de bord. Elle testa quelques boutons qui semblaient fonctionner. Colère était avachi sur un coin des commandes. Il observait Joie, le regard vitreux.

\- « Déjà, si les yeux pouvaient être fermés, ce serait pas du luxe, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, expliqua Joie d'une voix pâteuse, le cortex ne s'éteint pas. On ne pourra jamais dormir dans ses conditions. Il doit y avoir un faux contact. »

A travers les globes oculaires, dans l'obscurité lancinante, il était possible de voir l'heure sur le réveil digital : 04:57. Cette simple vue arracha un soupir excédé ou un bâillement tout au mieux aux pauvres émotions, religieusement rassemblées autour des commandes cérébrales.

\- « On va essayer de penser à quelque chose d'apaisant, dit Joie.

\- Bien sûr, lança sarcastiquement Dégoût, c'est vrai que c'est l'heure pour un instant émotion et nostalgie.

\- Activer une activité, est-ce que cela ne ferait pas qu'accentuer le mal... ?, chuchota Peur d'une voix fluette. J'ai lu... »

Colère lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ceci eu pour effet de lui arracher l'air de ses poumons et de le faire taire.

« Moi, j'ai lu que la douleur et la sécrétion de morphine détendait le corps », lança-t-il avant de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos pour appuyer son propos.

Avant que Joie n'aie pu tester l'une ou l'autre des propositions, le cortex s'éteignit de nouveau subitement. Le noir total rendit nécessaire leur accoutumance à l'obscurité.

« Amen !, cria Dégoût en transperçant le silence, les bras portés aux nues. Vive la nuit ! Gloire au sommeil ! Faites qu'il soit grand et réparateur ! »

En regagnant son lit, Joie glissa un mot de connivence avec Colère : « c'est la dernière fois qu'on regarde la messe de Pâques à la télé ».

Colère ne put que hocher la tête pour lui répondre, la fatigue et l'envie de dormir l'ayant soudainement rendu calme et muet.

Il fallait en profiter, dormir tant que le cortex le permettait... avant que ce court-circuit des méninges ne les réveille... encore.

* * *

 _L'insomnie se caractérise par une plainte prédominante d'insatisfaction par rapport à la quantité ou la qualité du sommeil, associée à un (ou plusieurs) des symptômes suivants :_

 _Difficulté à initier le sommeil. (Chez les enfants, sans l'intervention de la personne qui en prend soin.)_

 _Difficulté à maintenir le sommeil, caractérisée par des réveils fréquents ou des problèmes à se rendormir après des réveils. (Chez les enfants, sans intervention.)_

 _Réveil matinal avec incapacité de se rendormir._

 _La perturbation du sommeil est à l'origine d'une souffrance cliniquement significative ou d'une altération dans les domaines social, professionnel, scolaire, universitaire, comportemental, ou un autre domaine important du fonctionnement._

 _La difficulté de sommeil se produit au moins 3 nuits par semaine._

 _La difficulté de sommeil est présente depuis au moins 3 mois._

 _La difficulté de sommeil se produit en dépit de la possibilité adéquate de sommeil._

 _L'insomnie n'est pas mieux expliquée par, et ne survient pas exclusivement au cours d'u_ _n_ _autre trouble du sommeil_ _(par exemple, la narcolepsie, un trouble du sommeil lié à la respiration, un trouble veille-sommeil du rythme circadien, une parasomnie)._

 _L'insomnie n'est pas imputable aux effets physiologiques d'une substance (par exemple, une drogue, un médicament)._

 _Des troubles mentaux et des conditions médicales coexistants n'expliquent pas adéquatement la plainte prédominante d'insomnie._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 ** **La définition de l'insomnie provient du DSM-5 (**** _ ** _ **Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders).**_**_


	7. Corps et Ame

Corps et Âme

* * *

Le cortex était immergé dans une fumée vaporeuse et trouble. Les sons y étaient discontinus, les images presque sans continuité, telle une mauvaise séquence de film.

Joie était penchée sur le crâne de Colère qui bouillonnait de rage. Les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée, son crâne crépitait doucement. Joie se redressa et porta un petit rouleau rempli d'une substance verdâtre à sa bouche. Elle aspira et l'autre extrémité qu'elle avait pris soin d'embraser sur la colère de son ami, rougit jusqu'à en devenir presque blanc.

Le teint de Joie vira du jaune franc au jaune soleil. Elle expira la fumée et son teint se fit d'un jaune pâle. Joie s'affala sur un canapé du cortex, le sourire béa et le regard lointain.

« Aaaaaah, soupira-t-elle d'extase, ça, c'est de la bonne. »

Dégoût munit d'un pschit désodorisant, bombardait chaque halo de fumée d'un jet salvateur quoique empreint de hargne. Une pince à linge proéminente pour son doux visage dédaigneux la protégeait des effluves nauséabondes.

Peur avait été plus loin dans la prévention. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, le visage dissimulé par un large masque à gaz. Les verres opaques rendaient ses yeux indiscernables. Son souffle, filtré par les membranes du masque, le faisait sembler au râle d'un mourant. Il était penché sur son ouvrage dont il tournait frénétiquement les pages. Le titre était équivoque : _Poudre d'escampette : comment mettre Molly à la porte ?_ Car ce que Joie avait prétexté tester pour l'expérience se révélait à présent être un passe-temps chronophage et mortel. Les quantités augmentaient sans cesse. La pièce du cerveau s'embrumait toujours plus pour que Joie puisse bénéficier de la même euphorie.

Ils avaient tenté de cacher la drogue, d'asperger le crâne de Colère avec le contenu d'un extincteur pour empêcher Joie d'allumer sa substance. Rien n'y faisait. Le fait est que les émotions se sentaient démunies devant l'euphorie qu'arborait Joie. Ils avaient tenté de comprendre les raisons mais le fait est que le cœur seul n'expliquait pas tout.

D'un excès d'agacement, Dégoût profita de l'état nébuleux de Joie pour la saucissonner autour d'une chaise. Cette dernière se laissait porter tandis que la chaise tournoyait pour resserrer les liens.

« Gifle-la », ordonna Dégoût avec dédain.

Tristesse bien que surprise par cette étrange requête, s'exécuta. Sa main s'abattit mollement sur la joue de cette émotion d'ivresse. Ceci n'eut pour effet que de faire osciller doucement la chaise dans un grincement. Colère s'octroya le privilège de donner le change et donna une claque. Joie émergea doucement de son état comateux, le regard encore vitreux et flou.

\- « C'est à but thérapeutique... ?, demanda Peur.

\- Non, mais pour moi c'est cathartique », répondit Dégoût du tac au tac.

Dégoût fit face à Joie. Le regard hautain et sévère, elle la réprimanda :

\- « Ça fait un temps déjà que tu nous dit que tu vas arrêter.

\- Je vais arrêter demain ! , promit Joie d'un sourire presque convainquant.

\- Tu nous a déjà fait ce coup-là, fit remarquer Colère en croisant les bras.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas quand tout s'est éteint dans le cortex et que rien ne voulait se rallumer... ?, souffla Peur dans une plainte. Tu avais les yeux clos et tu riais...

\- C'était l'exorciste. Sans les vulgarités grivoises. », appuya Dégoût dans un rictus narquois.

Tristesse fit la moue et le nez à moitié plongé dans son épais col-roulé, elle marmonna mollement :

\- « Tu dois être addict. J'ai lu dans l'encyclopédie du cerveau, dans le tome 3 qui parle du plaisir et de l'envie... de comment il se traduit au niveau neuronal. La drogue que tu prends déclenche le circuit de la récompense.

\- Comme les oreos ?, demanda Colère.

\- Comme tout..., reprit Peur toujours aussi paranoïaque.

\- Et donc ?, demanda Joie d'une voix enjouée alors que cela ne s'y prêtait guère.

\- Donc, nous allons t'aider à surpasser cette crise de manque, confia Dégoût. Et Colère en profitera pour se purger de son addiction pour les gâteaux.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! », s'offusqua ce dernier.

Dégoût croisa les bras et s'étira de tout son long pour se grandir.

« Je n'ai pas demandé l'avis du briquet qui aide à faire flamber les joints de Miss Joy Marley. Tu vas faire une pause dans les gâteaux avant que tu ne finisses par rouler par terre comme une braise fumante. »

Une gerbe de fumée s'échappa du crâne de Colère dans un râle bref, symptôme d'une crise avortée.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la vie du cortex bourdonna de colère et de joie. Le cortex entier baignait dans une froideur à peine soutenable et était agité de séismes réguliers.

Joie commença à trembler et à pâlir tant et si bien que son teint vira au blanc. Colère devint tout bonnement exécrable et Dégoût prenait un malin plaisir à faire griller des marshmallows sur son crâne brûlant d'agacement.

Joie affichait une mine misérable. Dégoût ne s'en émut pas outre mesure. Elle tapota chaudement le dos de son amie qui était lové sous un plaid épais avec Tristesse.

\- « Ça va finir par passer, assura-t-elle.

\- C'est une crise de manque, confirma Tristesse.

\- J-Je me sens si... si mal. » lâcha Joie, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

\- Un peu plus loin, le regard perdu, Colère tendait sa main vers des gâteaux imaginaires qu'il portait à sa bouche.

Dégoût murmura, sarcastique quoique théâtral :

« Je sais pas si on pourra tous les sauver. »

* * *

 _Addiction et trouble de l'utilisation_

 _Mode problématique d'utilisation de l'alcool conduisant à une altération du fonctionnement ou une souffrance cliniquement significatives, comme en témoignent au moins 2 des éléments suivants, survenant dans une période de 12 mois :_

 _L'alcool est souvent pris en quantité plus importante ou pendant une période plus longue que prévu._

 _Désir persistant de diminuer ou de contrôler l'usage de l'alcool ou efforts infructueux._

 _Beaucoup de temps est consacré à des activités nécessaires pour obtenir et utiliser l'alcool ou récupérer de ses effets._

 _Envie, fort désir ou besoin de consommer de l'alcool._

 _L'usage récurrent de l'alcool résulte en un manquement à des obligations majeures, au travail, à l'école ou à la maison._

 _Poursuite de l'utilisation de l'alcool malgré des problèmes sociaux ou interpersonnels, persistants ou récurrents, causés ou exacerbés par les effets de l'alcool._

 _Des activités sociales, professionnelles ou de loisirs importantes sont abandonnées ou réduites à cause de l'usage de l'alcool._

 _Usage récurrent de l'alcool dans des situations où il est physiquement dangereux._

 _Usage de l'alcool poursuivi bien que la personne sache avoir un problème physique ou psychologique persistant ou récurrent qui est susceptible d'avoir été causé ou exacerbé par l'alcool._

 _Tolérance, telle que définie par l'un des éléments suivants :_

 _Un besoin de quantités notablement plus grandes d'alcool pour atteindre l'effet désiré._

 _Un effet notablement diminué avec l'utilisation continue de la même quantité d'alcool._

 _Sevrage, tel que manifesté par l'un des éléments suivants :_

 _Le_ _syndrome de sevrage de l'alcool_ _caractéristique._

 _L'alcool (ou une substance très proche, comme un médicament_ _benzodiazépine_ _tel que le_ _Xanax_ _est pris pour soulager ou éviter les symptômes de sevrage._

 ** _Sévérité_ **

_**Trouble léger :**_ _Présence de 2 ou 3 de ces symptômes._ _**Trouble modéré :**_ _4 ou 5 symptômes._ _**Trouble sévère :**_ _6 symptômes ou plus._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **L'addiction ne figure plus en tant que telle dans le DSM-5 mais en tant que trouble de l'utilisation des substances .**

 **Le DSM-5 cité ici présente l'alcool mais il en est de même pour n'importe quelle substance (opiacés, cocaïne, héroïne, etc).**

 **L'addiction est psychologique mais aussi physique, le corps lui-même en devient dépendant, d'où les crises de manque.**


End file.
